Sakura Generations
by inshayne
Summary: When Sasuke lost Sakura, Kakashi offered a forbidden scroll to help him meet Sakura's reincarnation. But it won't be easy tracking a perfect reincarnation and Sasuke is forced to suffer many generations of imperfect Sakuras until she can make it back on her own. It was not forever, but it's darn close. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fiction will delve into different anime universes as it progresses into the future. Will include FairyTail, BlackButler, etc. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: We (mostly) know who owns which ;)**

**Prologue: Season's Reincarnation**

She was wearing a very beautiful white kimono with silver linings crawling hypnotically upon it, a bouquet of flowers placed delicately in her hand (no doubt the product of Ino's careful hands). Her hair was left untied to manifest the unchanging change that discovered her, tresses curling gently around her face and brushing her neck lightly. Her pale, pale cheeks were dabbed with rosy rouge, making her look very much alive. She was, without doubt, one of the most beautiful ninjas to grace the lands.

Honored, respected- she achieved greatness without a clan behind her, without a demon within her.

Everyone had gathered specifically for her- to honor that greatness and also to bid her farewell—towards a life of happiness and contentment... to a life that will not bear anymore sadness and sorrow. The wind whispered lightly, the soft clouds languidly danced against the azure skies. A spell of cherry blossoms fluttered past. More than one person lifted their head to let the sun warm their faces.

It was very much spring. Everyone had come to celebrate its height- with the civilians gathered in large groups and the ninjas alone or in pairs hesitantly lingering in the sidelines. They had gathered where the Sakura trees are in full bloom, where people may appreciate the blossoming of new life, a renewal, the season's reincarnation. All this, Kakashi watched with one bottomless eye.

It was very much spring, and Kakashi closed his eyes, thinking it was all for her.

Suddenly, the scroll weighed heavily in his pouch, burning through his pants with dark blame and shame.

'_It was all for her.'_

Opening his eyes, he watched the platform where Sakura was. A sad smile graced his lips, and he was thankful for his mask for neutralizing his expression. He could not help it- it was always a melancholic to bid someone farewell... .

He turned to leave, deciding not to say goodbye. Sakura will not notice the absence of the old _sensei_ who was never there for her, won't she? His smile curled into a wry smirk, but before he can vanish into thin air, he felt _him._ Eyes wide with disbelief, he turned just in time for _him_ to materialize fully.

_He_ was suddenly there, slinking gracefully from the shadows the darkness freed. Swiftly, he had lifted her tenderly in his arms with not even a whisper of complain from her mouth _(How could she have?)_, stunning the throngs of people who had their head bowed. He _was_, after all, the fastest ninja of his generation.

They watched, entranced, as buried his face in her hair, a furrow deep in his forehead. They were graced with a solemn look from the young man as he looked up and closed his eyes firmly.

A tear escaped unexpectedly from the heavens. Once... twice- they felt it on their skin until it poured lightly with the warm sunlight.

Somber and vaguely thoughtful, he met Kakashi's even gaze before he vanished lavishly, a bolt of lightning shooting down unexpectedly from where he had stood. It was only after the civilian's panic was quelled and the perimeter was secured did they realized her place was empty.

'It was', Kakashi thought absentmindedly as he followed the path Pakkun laid in a forest bordering the fire country, 'a most romantic finale'. It was probably the reason why he gave Sasuke a very generous head start, despite firm orders of immediate retrieval (He feared not the other ANBUs dispatched to locate them first for he knew, above them all, how Sasuke would think- in theory). That, and Sakura deserved such a passionate gesture, even after all those years of chasing and failing—especially failing. He owed it her, even as he owed his entire lifetime to her.

One path in mind, he continued treading the dense forest. There was barely any light filtering from the closely hugging trees; Kakashi adjusted his eyesight well enough. Shadows danced menacingly as a disturbing draft stole into his bones as he progressed deeper into its heart.

Suddenly, Pakkun stopped on his track, a questioning look on his stance as a glacial tone started crawling upon the area. It spread vastly to the sides and grew substantial as it went further into the forest. The source might be near, or the user might be stronger than the distance.

Glancing ahead with his lone eye focused and calculating, he saw the start of frozen crystals creeping strappingly ahead. Using chakra to make his landings firm, he leapt from one icy branch to another, his breath releasing short clouds of breaths as the temperature rose.

Silly Sasuke, he thought, shaking his head as the trees began to open up. In one huge jump, he landed in an open area. He immediately drew back into the shadows as the blinding view of sun meeting pure crystals greeted his view. Adjusting, he saw a beautiful meadow frozen in time with the couple resting right in the middle.

Kakashi's eyes softened at the view: Sasuke crouched over Sakura's sleeping form, tucking her stray pink locks behind her ear.

He did not acknowledge Kakashi's presence, seemingly so bent in worshiping her face with the rough pads of his fingers, with the memorizing look in his crimson eyes. A fresh trail of blood and tears were bright against his pale face and Kakashi could not help but wonder how they would have fared if Sasuke listened to her then, or if she had gone with him like she had offered.

Probably, he thought wryly, not as heartbreaking as this.

"She needs to come home now." Kakashi announced as he took a few careful steps to them. Sasuke twitched, crimson eyes seeking his dark form from the shadows to glare at him menacingly. Then, as if compelled greatly, he replaced his gaze on her face, on the lovely lashes that grazed her cheeks and on the soft slope of her nose. He traced her lips gently, and then pressed his forefinger upon it.

"She's home." He murmured calmly. "She's where she belongs," He looked up again, a warning look firm on his face. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. "She's safe with me."

"The ice won't maintain her forever."

"It's closer than forever." Sasuke said in a half-cynical, half-wistful tone.

His former sensei gazed ponderingly at the short pink locks that surrounded her face like a halo, eyes crinkling affectionately. "Sakura is a strong woman, you know."

"Not strong enough to protect herself—" Sasuke harshly bit out, back stiffening as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi pursed his lips. "-never to protect herself."

"Sakura would've punched you for that." He said in a firm tone, meeting fearlessly the eyes that were strained with Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Would've if she could've, and I would gladly welcome them." Sasuke growled out, fisting her long sleeves possessively. "You did not watch over her. You should've, but you didn't. Your priorities did not make her weigh heavily in your heart. You are worse than trash."

Sasuke couldn't have picked a better subject to speak lengthily upon, worse to slaughter him with. Kakashi did not speak for a while; he lifted his eyes to the darkened heavens and smiled bitterly. _When has he ever chose correctly?_

"We both know it was in her cost to save a village. We both chose it and suffered the consequences." Kakashi said, and he knows he was trying to run away from the guilt... Sasuke knew that very well and he hated the man more and more as he spoke.

_His own female student—lost and cannot be found._

"You should've killed yourself instead." Sasuke said in a dark voice, lifting her limp body in his arms. Kakashi merely watched as his student turned his back on him, watched as the ice melted and seeped into the earth around them. All but the place where Sasuke's feet were. This was his fault- he made them turn their back to him so that all he could do is watch them grow up by themselves... This was all a product of wrong decisions and wrong consequences.

_They were both cursed to be the one always left behind._

"I should've..." A single tear escaped, and he felt his heart clench so tightly in his chest. It had been him or her, and out of love to her father-figure, out of pure love to a family, she dashed without preamble whereas he hesitated long enough to get herself killed. He failed, just as he always did and he wondered if it was his curse to always fail in what matters the most. He stared at the strong back of his favorite student, the mirror of his youth and yet the stronger image of what he could have been if he had saved Rin, if he had saved _Sakura._

They were departing, and he knew he had one last fate to offer. The scroll weighed heavily in his pouch. He clutched it tightly into his hand, afraid they'll disappear, before lifting them for Sasuke's view, the golden threads glittering.

"I have the Forbidden Scroll from the Temple of Heaven."

And it was all he could give- it was all that shall defy generations and generations... it shall defy the cycle of life as they knew it... all for this Sasuke. _For Sakura..._

**End of Prologue**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **NarutoxFairyTail


	2. Chapter 2

"_Such a beautiful baby," _she remembers someone cooing softly, a lovely lullaby wafting into the air. She feels her eyes closing, and sleep gently slipping in. She remembers lingering softness, all downy and pink and tender- remembers contentment and happiness and things colorful.

Then she remembers not feeling well, not enough to open her eyes or cry out very loud or live animatedly. She remembers mere hours of consciousness, remembers panic around her and cries of worry- she remembers the fluffy strawberry locks always tickling her cheeks.

"_Please don't die!"_ she remembers hearing _that_ person cry out, hugging her tightly. _"Please don't leave me too!" _

She remembers tears on her cheeks, remembers that person's desperation. The sun and the skies and the trees and the day faded away. Then she remembers lights, lots of them—and wonderful strange things. It was always blissfully night and she wonders idly whenever will the sun come?

She always knew she was born for the warm Spring mornings, and the flowers blooming enthusiastically and-

Dreaming, she thinks she's constantly dreaming...

She remembers strange women, crouching around her and touching her lightly. She remembers the tender arms as they reached for her, remembers the strange light that blinded her momentarily... and the soft warmth growing within her as she regained her strength.

She remembers the wind whispering,_ "I'll always be in your heart," _and felt a key pressed against her small hands.

She never saw the lady with pink locks again, even when she slipped out of that wonderful dreamland between waking up and sleeping, even when she opened her large blue eyes. Emerald spikes struck out in her iris just as the sun was peeking from the horizon, and she barely managed to stay on her feet before she landed on the ground again in a daze, her other eye burning with pain.

And then she wakes up, reaching out with a gasp. A small hand caught hers warmly, and she sees whisker-like scars, and warm blue eyes and a huge wolfish grin.

**Chapter One**

**Part I**

**Konoha of Fiore**

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled after his student, adding strength on his legs so that he can catch up with the irate immortal and grab him roughly by the shoulder. "Calm the fuck down! She's not going anywhere!"

'That's easy for you to say.' Sasuke thought dryly as he suddenly rooted his feet on the ground impatiently, forcing Kakashi to skid to a stop. The surprise on his face gave Sasuke a bit of satisfaction, even as crimson lit up his dark orbs in annoyance.

The older man matched Sasuke's hostile glower calmly, tightening his grip as the younger man stiffened. He let the shoulder go once he was sure Sasuke was relaxed enough to listen to him.

"Tch." He blatantly ignored his _sensei, _closing his eyes merely to feel her.

He raised his face serenely towards Sakura's direction- just as one would towards the warm sun, fingers twitching as he felt her chakra become lower as they got nearer. He knows it's normal to be as low as she was born merely a few years ago but he can barely feel it, even for a child's chakra in this generation. He sighed tiredly.

This generation... It was the tenth since Sakura's—no, _their_ generation, a generation that surpassed all its predecessors.

He breathed in, smelling the cold autumn air.

The times have changed so much in the last five hundred years. The strict codes that the clans diligently followed were eradicated. Marriage between ninjas and civilians had been practiced much more as the government continuously changed its form to adapt to changes—the reign of the samurais or the trashing of the daimyo era for example. Strength in chakra potency became lower as ninja blood became scarcer and now almost everyone can use their chakra.

Its continuous practice made it so that usage became easier and easier as people used it for convenience or even something as trivial as _writing in the air_ (ninjas had used their chakra in writing for actual missions). What made perfect chakra control unique then was now considered as basic. Time made it so that usage became as natural as breathing to even mere babies, although its flexibility to the elements became limited to petty skills they call magic.

Fortunately, demons with gigantic chakra like the Kyuubi made themselves scarce. If they were to attack, nobody will have the chance to subdue them- except perhaps for dragon slayers- but even they were limited to particular specialties. It will take hundreds of them to subdue a demon.

Following that, her dwindling chakra could mean many things.

She might be dying, she might be too tired to defend herself, she might be too weak—the possibilities are endless—he had a colossal time at his disposal and has witnessed every possible outcome to something as dwindling chakra.

And there was only _one_ Sakura- even worse was that he's had nine generations to worry about the continuation of Sakura's line.

He breathed in to suppress the raging thoughts, eyes closed and face blank.

"Hn."

Kakashi watched his student's rigid posture and sighed, rubbing his temples as he eyed the general direction of Sakura's presence.

He had to be gentle and considerate- and strategic this time. After all, one can barely blame Sasuke. Waiting for ten generations of Haruno women (starting from Sakura's younger sister who was born a few months after _she _died) tends to grate one's nerves and test one's patience. But Sasuke's goal is much different when he was still a mere _child_- _this_ was different. He was determined and he wants her back in his arms. It's all that matters.

When Kakashi was sure he had calmed down enough, they muted their chakra and resumed their path to Sakura's chakra.

**FAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAI L**

"I'm hungry." A pink-haired child said softly, looking up at the barely older-looking blonde holding her hand tightly as they huddled under the shade of a tree near a stream, moonlight filtering through the sparse leaves littering on the branches.

Winter after all is almost upon the land. "Do you think Virgo might come and feed us, Naru?"

Naru's blue eyes snapped to hers in a condensing manner and she knew she will be scolded at before Naru even opened his mouth, long indentions on the sides of his face (that looks more like whiskers than clawed scars) showing as it do every time he was upset.

"We are not so hungry as to risk you collapsing again from exhaustion!" Naru said in a loud voice, making young Sakura tear up a little. "We will not call Virgo or Aquarius unless I cannot fight anymore or we cannot find food at ALL!"

"But you have not eaten since breakfast, having given me your portion for lunch." Sakura muttered worriedly. Naru exhaled loudly before shoving his palm against her eyes and forcing her to lie down on the make-shift bed made of leaves.

"We can sleep it off. It's night anyway and we don't have to expend as much energy. Rest already. I'll stay guard." Naru muttered. He patiently waited until he felt her lashes, eyes closed. Sakura kept still and evened out her breathing until she felt the older child settle beside her.

A few minutes later, a light snore sounded and with an affectionate smile, Sakura sat up and watched as Naru dozed off, too tired to stand guard. She giggled softly, a bit surprised as he turned to face her with his mouth open wide. She must be careful not to upset his temporary peace. Ah, but Naru is a monster when sleeping and a heavy-sleeper. Still, she must be cautious.

She stood up and started walking off quite farther than camp, but not far enough from Naru. She can still see him from the gaps of the trees as she fished out a golden key from her pocket. Exhaling and bracing herself from the pull of magic from her body, she opened her mouth to summon Virgo.

"Gate of the Maide-!"

"That will not be necessary." A mellow voice sounded a few meters from her, making her yelp lightly in surprise. Two cloaked men melted from the shadows, one was looking amiable with his smiling eyes and the other one looking like a dark prince.

Sakura blinked her mismatched emerald and azure eyes as they became clouded with tears, a sense of familiarity flooding her heart.

**FAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAI L**

"She feels like Sakura." Sasuke muttered impatiently to the crouched man beside him, his fingers sinking heavily on the bark that was supporting his weight.

"We still have to watch out for any differences. Even a mere difference in the shape of the lips will not make her Sakura's perfect incarnation. Incarnations usually does not come complete until at least five to ten attempts. Her soul must still be lost. Despite Sakura's intelligence as a mortal, it simply is not flawlessly possible." Kakashi tolerantly murmured to Sasuke, just as he had the first time a girl in Sakura's line was born with pink hair.

"Tch." Sasuke did not take his eyes off the girl as she pretended to fall asleep, taking note of the chakra levels both possessed- unpolished, young, and dangerously low even with the boy's immense storage in his body. Blonde, clear blue eyes, whisker marks and massive chakra at his disposal-

Of course he knew it was Naruto's incarnation, having encountered the first one just five generations after the original Naruto, whereas Sakura's took ten generations and it was not even sure if this was the perfect Sakura. Lucky son of a bitch.

"She's moving. Don't do anything unnece

ssary." Kakashi warned, slinking into the shadows. Sasuke didn't say a word, gracefully following the older man. She settled in not too far from their camp and watched as she dug through her pockets and retrieved a Golden Key. But when she attempted a celestial summon with her meager chakra, Sasuke automatically intervened.

But nothing readied him for the deep hurt he felt when she looked up with unmatched eye colors, a disappointed frown on his face as he stiffened. Kakashi, with his figurative smiling mask in place, looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke's countenance darken and his façade turn indifferent, a blank look on his face. His mask slipped and he worriedly waited for Sasuke to move- for now, more than ever, did this child never felt further away than he had when he buried Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura murmured in a far-away voice, eyes clouded. Sasuke's eyes shot back to the child's face, wonder on his face as he watched her blink and blink, a small hand coming up to rub her eyes tiredly.

"Saku—" Sasuke started saying, but cut himself off to catch her when she swooned. A yielding smile crept on his face as he watched Sakura's imperfect incarnation sleep deeply in his arms. Kakashi had an even bigger one on his face.

**FAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAILxFAIRYTAI L**

"I still don't trust you." Naru grumpily said as he swallowed the wild berries Sakura picked up with a woman named Virgo, still treading languidly as he glared at the two men who declared themselves their guardians until they can protect themselves, or, as Naru pointed out, he was strong enough to protect Sakura.

Sasuke scowled in distaste, finding Naruto's existence still as annoying as the first and second ones.

"Don't be too cocky, brat." He sneered, eyes not straying from the pink-haired child talking animatedly and giggling in Kakashi's arms, with Virgo a few paces behind. For all its worth, Kakashi was the only one looking truly content.

'_It's like a twisted version of Team Seven, in a sense.' Kakashi had said once, watching the kids sleep and Sasuke rest in that half-conscious, half-sleep state he adapted from when he was still a ninja._

'_Team Seven with a 570 year old sensei.' Sasuke thought dryly to himself, still half-asleep. Kakashi chuckled as he heard him murmur it, probably not aware of his sleep talk._

"Now, now children. Behave. I see a city right up ahead and I believe I have never been there in all my life." Kakashi said in a placating manner, smiling as he met Sakura's smiling eyes.

"Do you know where you got your eyes, Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly asked, watching as Sasuke looked at them from the corner of his eyes in curiosity. "They're such wonderful pair of eyes."

Sakura beamed at him.

"Thank you." She positively perked up at the compliment. "I was told by Aquarius that when I was a baby, Virgo brought me to the Celestial world for a few days to recuperate. My eyes reacted to the exposure of a different kind of magic there, apparently. When she returned me here, one of my eyes slowly turned green." Sakura said with her fingers lightly touching her brow, smiling fondly as she mentioned the celestial ladies.

Sasuke noted Virgo's eyes darken when her name was mentioned. Sasuke met Kakashi's eyes briefly, and the older man nodded in understanding. If Virgo noticed, she did not react to it.

Then, the girl added, "They act like my mothers every time I have the energy to summon them both at once. They are, along with Naru-Naru, my most beloved family."

Naru kicked a pebble on the way.

"She was gone for two years, so even when we are of the same age, she looks considerably younger than I." Naru said in a faraway voice, kicking a pebble on his path. Sasuke frowned at that.

"How did she survive?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular, genuinely curious. Sakura blinked at him, her smile wider as she met his eyes. He smiled a little, then frowned, wondering how the child managed to be so damn infectious, even to a man such as he who smiles so sparingly.

"Virgo and Aquarius protected me. I also remember another one..." Sakura's voice faded, before her face lit up at a thought, still positively smiling. "Maybe when the twelve keys are collected, I can bring you there too!"

'_Another one?_'

Sasuke stared at her from the corner of his eyes, eyes curving lightly. "Maybe."

**FAIRYTAIL**

**x**

**FAIRYTAIL**

**x**

**FAIRYTAIL**

Year after year, Sasuke witnessed Sakura's growth and development. Her body matured and curved nicely into a voluptuous body that was a far cry from the original. Her hair curled lightly at the ends, her complexion porcelain as opposed to a tan tinge one acquires when one is a ninja. Her clear mismatched eyes became her most popular feature, and together with Aquarius and Virgo (both of whom she can summon at the same time) became the face of the guild they would build.

For years, Sasuke did his best to protect the imperfect yet charmingly admired Sakura. But it wasn't easy- this Sakura seems to attract all sorts of dangers from a simple stroll in a town or their tedious key-hunting. Stalking and kidnapping happened more than Sasuke was comfortable with. She annoys him to distraction and it took all the patience he honed for 500 years to calm himself every time.

That was until she almost got herself killed.

It became apparent that they wouldn't be able to protect her whilst wandering the whole of Fiore, so they decided to build a guild together, a permanent base and something they would all come to call a 'home'. It was called Konoha, the name of their forgotten village.

Kakashi, the eldest of them, became its Guild Master. He worked in the shadows and depended on his brief term as the Hokage to guide the meager guild—but it wasn't meager for long.

Naru, who was just inches smaller than Sasuke at the age of 15, was a key factor to the growth of numbers in the guild—and as usual, not just any mages: they were all strong in their own rights, lost until Naru found them and gave them a path. All together, they were a family.

Not only that, the growth in powerful mages meant growth in quests, an abundance of quests meant an abundance of money. In the few years of its existence, Konoha became one of the most powerful and rich guilds of their generation—a mirror image of Konoha of the Fire Country, for this time they were Konoha of Fiore. Only one thing... the guild gave them freedom of their devices, all but one: they call it Will of Fire.

_'Predictable. Very Predictable'_, Sasuke thought in slight amusement. Konoha might have just triggered Naru's recollection of Will of Fire. He might even recall therapy jutsu if you give him a few more years.

"It was about time the children returned." Kakashi mentioned from the mezzanine a few feet above him. Sasuke nodded. He can already hear the obnoxious chakra that usually mutes Sakura's.

Sasuke scanned the rowdy hall of mages loitering around and drinking excessively. Trust puny humans to indulge greatly. His eyes settled on the dark haired Shadow Manipulator, their newest member- unmistakably Nara Shikamaru's imperfect incarnation. To think he'll find him here, of all places.

Sasuke relaxed his stance against a wooden post and slouched, arms crossed as he heard Naru enter the premises boisterously, wind slapping harshly against the tables as he descended from the mini hurricane he likes to use for fast transportation. He landed directly in front of Sasuke, who barely tilted his head in recognition to the kid.

"Sakura disappeared again."

**End of c01pi**

**Note:**

**On Sasuke's view of Magic: **He was, foremost, a ninja and will always be. He is more powerful than he had been in his mortality so now that he is immortal, one might say he is akin to a god. Thus, magic to him will never be up to par with any jutsu in his days.

I love fairytail. But this is Sasuke's point of view at most of the times :P

**Timelines: Every ten generation will mean different universe adaptation. **And I shall try my best to engrave it to the timeline so any impossibilities will be so that the story can progress smoothly, regardless if it does not exist or not factual to the original universe adapted. This is not an actual cross-over, after all. It is an adaptation of the ideas and making the Naruto characters live it in their discretion and mine.

**Update consistence: **It depends on a lot of things: writer's block, vacation, etc. But I'll try my best to abide to my maximum 1 week rule.

**Regarding universe choice: **I usually try to adapt animes that can be possibly adapted for the story. I don't follow the reality's sense of time that follows centuries but the story WILL try to make sense of 10 generations after another.


End file.
